Midnight Snacks
by Amledo
Summary: The Queen is out of bed late at night, seeking a quick snack. She isn't the only one. A late night conversation can rekindle a romance she thought lost. Logan/Princess. Mild incest, no lemon.


(A/N: Still not done with the Fable 3 fanfiction and I still don't own it. If I did, it would have been an option to sleep with Logan. He's a sexy man and he needs some love. Anyway, this is just a quick almost drabble-ish thingy between the Princess and Logan. No, you are not allowed to complain because I'm warning you about the incest here.)

Midnight Snacks

The rest of the castle had been asleep for a few hours, or at least should have been, as it was roughly 12:30 A.M. and curfew had been at 9 P.M. for staff and family alike. She had done as much as she could to save money, and an earlier bedtime meant fewer candles used and less need to pay the servants overtime for anything. Bare feet quiet on the marble and ornate rugs; she made her way through the empty halls that she walked so regularly. The candle that she would have normally brought along had been sacrificed in the name of keeping to her own rules, but she did not abandon the dagger at her hip. It had saved her on several occasions when would be assassins had breached the security of the castle and found her in the night. The full moon that night had been part of what motivated her midnight excursion, it kept her from stubbing her toes after all.

But when she reached the kitchen she could see quite clearly that she was not the only one that had had the idea. Someone stood their back to her, with both doors to the cupboard open, a small pile of leftovers on the table behind them. She would have been angrier, but she recognized the profile of the raider. A smile blossomed over her lips and she moved forward silently, wrapping her arms around the slender waist of her late night companion.

His entire body went stiff at the contact, and under her fingers, the tightening of his abs was a thrilling sensation. Undeniably, he was a powerfully built man, and when she leaned up to press a kiss against the side of his neck the muscles there were standing out in tension as well. But he relaxed in an instant, her soft lips ghosting up to his ear and breathing a nearly silent greeting that told him who she was.

Slowly, he twisted in her arms until he was facing her and caught her up in his arms. She snuggled close to his chest and allowed a smile to play over her lips. It was rare that they ran into each other during their free time, and he still wasn't allowed near her without someone else supervising, given the paranoia that he was still secretly a monster. But when his lips caressed hers, she knew that nothing about him was the same, all of his gentleness had returned and it was obvious, if only to her. She responded to the kiss with confidence, her fingers slipping over the smooth fabric of his night shirt as they pulled each other closer.

"I've missed you so much, my dear brother," she said softly, her heart aching as he brushed his fingers over her cheeks and lips.

"As I've missed you my darling sister," he replied with a soft smile and kissed her once again. They hadn't been able to do that in almost three years, and he wasn't about to pass up a chance to reacquaint himself with the taste of her lips. She, of course, was on the same page as he, but had entirely different ideas as to how she wanted to go about it.

"Come with me love," she said softly and began to pack up the leftovers that he had retrieved and a few for herself in a tote bag that she'd meant to use for her own meal. He followed obediently and they made their way to the middle of the hedge maze that she had so recently expanded. They sat down together on the bench and she passed him one of the now cold meat pies that had been served at dinner. For awhile they ate in silence and watched the stars, their shoulders touching.

"You've been handling the stress of the Throne quite admirably," he commented softly, his thin fingers trailing lightly over the back of her hand. She smiled and caught his hand in her own, threading their fingers together and turning to face him, a placid smile had covered his lips. It really had been too long, and she wasn't about to put up with it any longer.

"Only because you taught me how to. Remember my love; you were quite competent at it yourself, initially. But I won't stay good at it, not if I don't have you. So please, please, don't say no to me…not now," she whispered and stroked his hair softly, her heart throbbing painfully. He shook his head and kissed her deeply, his arms around her waist.

"I would deny you nothing. Ask it of me and I shall obey," he breathed, his lips brushing hers as he spoke. The gulf between them had been a terrible burden on his mind, and though it may have been necessary, it hurt him deeply to have to see the pain in her eyes and to not be able to kiss it away. Now that he could have her back, he wanted nothing to stop him.

"Come to bed with me. Tonight and every night, I love you Logan, and I won't stand for not having you anymore," the Queen said with a small hitch in her voice, something that he identified as a mix of fear and desperation. No one had ever cared before when they'd become lovers, and even with the darkness of the last few years lingering over Logan's public image, she knew better. He was the man that she had fallen for years ago, and brother or not, she wasn't going to live a life without him.

"You don't have to ask me twice my love. You have my heart, just as always," Logan said sweetly and kissed her lightly on the lips. She grinned and for the first time in at least three years, her heart felt lighter.

(A/N: Well there you have it, it's vastly expanded from what I wrote initially but I still think it turned out ok. I've been working at figuring out their relationship dynamic for quite some time now. Well leave me a review and tell me what you thought. But no flames, because I warned you at the top.)


End file.
